Enchantment
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: First he did not want to go. But her arrival made the boring night becoming an enchanting one.


_Hello guys! It's been a while since I have written in English for the TOS' section!_

_This One-Shot is a request from a dear german friend of mine. I will translate it in French, my first language, for my french followers later. The theme she asked was: masquerade._

_If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

_Summary: First he did not want to go. But her arrival made the boring night becoming an enchanting one._

_Disclaimer: TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

_**Enchantment**_

Yuan did not want to go to this stupid masquerade. The only reason he would go was because it was to celebrate Martel's birthday. If it honoured his beloved fiancée, he would go to every feast, every event, even if they were going to be boring. And he knew that the masquerade would be boring, deadly boring. Because no one, except Mithos and Kratos would play the game. The cardinals were here only to try to gain Mithos' favours, they did not care at all about Martel or anything. And a party with all those lifeless beings, unable to enjoy the beauty of the costumes, the magic of music or the charm of the atmosphere was nothing but boring. The angels always killed the mood.

A party was supposed to make people happy, drunk, dreaming.

Martel's birthday party was to be like a funeral mass.

' My poor Sweetheart... What a sad party you will have! ' He sighed, looking with love at the small portrait he had of her.

He put on the mask Mithos gave him and left. He was right to worry. It was not a party, Yuan saw a room filled with dead people. They sure walked, talked, but there was no warmness, no heering, no laughs, nothing at all.

' They could at least force themselves for Mithos who is their ruler... '

Even Kratos tried, for Mithos, even though Yuan perfectly knew that the human lost all his interests about the joys of Life since the loss of his wife and the dissapearance of his only child.

' Hi Yuan! ' Mithos said, seeing the bluenette arriving.

' It seems that I have arrived on time, I feared to be late or something. The party has just started, am I correct? '

' In fact, you are late, the party started one hour ago but I cannot blame you, it's kinda dead... Poor Martel, she will be so sad... '

The young blond boy looked down, ashamed and saddened. He trully wanted to celebrate his dear sister's birthday but he had to admit that the people he created was not the most funny to hang with. Martel loved Life and her birthday party was just like a requiem.

' You know how Martel is. She will be just happy to see that you made something for her. ' Kratos said.

It was enough to make the young half-elf smile in delight.

' You're right! I'm so glad to have you. '

The three men heard someone coming. They turned to see the new arrival. It was Pronyma. They recognized her because of her mana. And Yuan had the surprise of seeing her playing the game. Not only she had a mask, a purple one, but she also wore a desguise, making her appear as a medieval princess. She was carrying a small box, wrapped with a beautiful ribbon.

' Pronyma, is that you? What is it and what are you doing? ' Mithos asked, as surprised as Yuan.

' Well, My Lord, I was told it was a masquerade ball, so it's the rule to wear a mask and a desguise. And here is my present to Lady Martel. '

' A present? '

' Isn't it Lady Martel's birthday party? It is a custom to offer something to someone who celebrates his birthday, is it not? ' She replied with a smile

Mithos was thrilled. Kratos, after the surprise, went back into his old self. As for Yuan, he was still staring at her She looked radiant in her purple gown. On the bodice, there were gold embroideries. Her hair was up, as a ponytail. The end of it was a bit curled and fell graciously on her neck. She had a tiara and a necklace made of gold and amethysts. Her make-up was really sober, it was as if she had no one at all in fact. A true princess.

' You look beautiful tonight. ' He told her after a small moment

' Thank you, Lord Yuan. ' She said with a smile

They both listened to the silence before Pronyma asked:

' In a ball, is it not an habit to have music? '

' Those corpses do not make any difference between Mozart or Beethoven. '

' That's sad. I prefer Beethoven, the first part of his Moonlight Sonata is just a sweet for ears. '

Yuan had a small laugh.

' Too bad, they also lost taste and appetite. Unlike us. '

' Are you hungry, My Lord? ' The young woman asked to her superior

' I am starving. ' He replied, looking at her, a bit mischevious.

With a small move from his left hand, he asked an angel to come and ordered him to make some music.

' We have no instruments, My Lord. ' The lifeless being said

' You fail in your duties, Lord Yggdrasill will know of this! How dare you ruin Lady Martel's party? Fetch some instruments and play some music, Lady Martel loves it. '

The angel left and about twenty minutes later, there was now a true orchestra. But the angels started to play something sad. It was beautiful but it did not fit the situation at all. Yuan sighed heavily.

' Seriously, we have to say everything everytime to them... '

' If I may? '

' What do you suggest? '

' You should them them what to play. What kind of music. '

Yuan wanted something happy, light-hearted, something Martel would have enjoyed. And what was more ebullient than a volta?

The music started and immediately, the atmosphere change from mornful to lively, cold to warm. Feeling better already, the man left his empty glass of wine on the table and turned to the young woman.

' Will you grant me the favour of this dance, My Lady? ' He asked

Pronyma could not believe her ears. It was like a dream! Yuan Ka-Fai, Lady Martel's fiancé, Lord Yggdrasill's future brother-in-law, Seraphim of Cruxis, was asking her to have a dance with him! She accepted joyfully. Taking his hand, they started to dance together. They were the only ones. They did not care. They were fighting boredom. All they could feel was the greatness of this moment. Moving together in ap erfect harmony, sharing a true felt alive in this mornful world.

One dance.

Then two.

Then three.

One hour was spent on the improvised dancefloor. They did not realize it. All they saw was the fact that they had a great moment, a happy one, a lifeful one, one Martel loved so much when she was still alive. Even Mithos had to realize that Yuan and Pronyma were offering to his beloved sister the most beautiful gift ever: being able to sincerely rejoy while she could not attend the party at the moment, waiting for her revival, being able to remember her with smiles and laughs instead of tears.

Th party ended to quickly for the two dancers' taste until they were told how late it was. They did not realize it, to absorbed by their activity. They looked at each other and if they managed not to laugh, they could not help smiling.

Yuan accompagnied Pronyma to her chambers.

' Thank you for tonight. ' He said

' It was my pleasure, Lord Yuan. '

To that, he replied nothing. But mentally, he was almost blessing her. He went to this party because he felt forced to, she made it a true moment of delight. When they reached their destination, they bid farewell but just before that, as a gift to thank her, Yuan softly took her hand and kissed it.

' You made me have a wonderful night. Thank you. Goodnight. '

Yuan left her. Pronyma watched him go, her fingers touching softly the part of the skin his lips touched. She understood why Martel fell in love with Yuan. He was a man able of tenderness.

She secretly hoped to find someone like that to share her life.

_**The End**_


End file.
